


Westview high

by Lil_Rat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: American Football, Cheerleaders, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer, High School, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Rat/pseuds/Lil_Rat
Summary: he was the captain of the cheer team, and he was the quarterback on the football team, a perfect American couple, but they are both boys
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1- Westview high

Welcome to Westview; a small town where nearly no one escapes. Filled with pleasant smiles, pretentious neighbors, and kids with big dreams.

‘ ,-George-, ‘

‘Today was the day,’ George thought.

The first game of the season of his senior year.

George was so excited he couldn’t wait to cheer but the moment was bittersweet, this was his last first game, but he wouldn’t let that get him down. He put on his cheer uniform and left for school not bothering to say goodbye to his parents who were already at work. He got into his car which was a blue bug his parents bought him just before he turned sixteen. Driving was a struggle for George since he could barely see the colors of the stoplights, but he rarely left town so it wasn’t much of an obstacle for him.

After parking in his place he walked to the entrance of the school. The windows reflect the mixing blues and oranges from the remains of the sunrise. He heard laughter and light, pleasant chatter from students around him. George felt the light nip of the cold morning air and he rushed inside.

“George!” called a familiar voice, “You were almost late silly.”

George realized he was almost late ‘thank goodness I decided to drive today,’ he thought’ relieved he didn’t come to school on his scooter instead.

“Hey guys!” George said waving at the group of the senior cheerleaders. Their school was separated into buildings by grade to keep the school from getting too crowded. Grades only mixed during events like sports and assemblies.

“Are you guys exited? It’s our last first game you know!” Caroline said (Captain Puffy).  
A few senior cheerleaders stood around him who consisted of Caroline, the group mom who always seamed to have extra hairspray, Niki (Nihachu) co-captain and arguably the nicest person on the team, Becca (Minx) who was probably the meanest but was still a great friend, Alyssa(itsAlyssa) who was quiet but loud on the floor, Kaeden who was the funniest of the group, and finally George; the cheer captain.

“It probably won’t be Becca’s last,” Caroline giggled.

“My grades are none of your concern!” Becca yelled. George decided to let the girls go at it and leaned against a locker looking at the crowded halls, a jumbling mess of loud voices, playful banter, and shy whispers. He looked around a spotted a group of boys; Wilbur (Wilbur Soot) he was in the band and had a great voice next to his twin brother Dave (Technoblade) who was always reading for some reason. They were picking on Tommy (Tommyinnit) their little brother and Toby (Tubbo) his best friend who everyone was sure just lived with the Crafts. Their dad Phil (Philza) is the head of the PTA. George was pretty sure they were all in the band except Dave. Oliver (Ranboo) was also with them, but he played volleyball.

George looked over at some of the guys on the football team gathering by a few lockers. Nick (Sapnap), he was strong but incredibly stupid and he was shortstop, Luke (Punz) who is Nick’s best friend, most people think their brothers, he played line backer, Braylon who was a trouble maker who George wasn’t too fond of, he played safety, and Clay (Dream) who was incredibly popular but George never understood why, he played quarterback.

George was tired of looking at the rowdy boys and turned his gaze to a group of volleyball players. George saw Karl and Imaine (Pokimaine), the only senior volleyball players other then Oliver. He didn’t know much about Imaine but he knew Karl well. They had a few classes together and he was a kind, energetic guy.

The whole school was riddled with the sound of the morning bell. There were a few exhausted groans coming from fellow students before people started making their way to their first class.

As George walked into his first class, he heard;

“Nice skirt sweetie,” called Brycen. Brycen always made sure to bully George which made him very unpopular. Most of the students at Westview high adored George and he was very popular. Brycen was the only person to question George’s choice to wear a skirt instead of the typical male cheer uniform. Students always shut him down and defended George but the remarks still stung. George sat next to James, the only other male cheerleader.

“I’m sorry about him just ignore it,” James commented.

“I try.” George said letting about a heavy sigh.  
Class was boring as always, and George went through his day as usual sitting next to his friends at lunch passing light jokes and spreading excitement about the upcoming football game. George was lifting a forkful of salad to his mouth when someone sat next to him. George dropped his fork realizing who it was.

“Clay!” Caroline shouted “Why are you sitting with us today?”

“The guys were being annoying so I wanted a change of scenery I guess.” Clay said, George began gathering another form of salad.

‘Why did I react like that?’ George questioned, but he later brushed off the thought, he was just surprised to see someone sit next to him unannounced.

“Are you excited for the game?” George questioned.

“Let’s not talk about football, it’s all I’ve heard about all day,” Clay groaned.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” George apologized quickly.

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Clay laughed.

‘Why was he laughing? Was my reaction funny?’ George thought, the table continued in idle conversations about their classwork, recent drama, and anything that came to mind really.

Before they knew it the day was done and it was time for the game. The cheer team stretched on the track and began warming up.  
The bleachers filled with eager students and smiling parents. The sun was close to setting and painted the field in a golden orange. George loved this time of day; not yet night, not noon, and not the end of the day, but the moments in between that wove the sunset and midday together. The sun would always create a beautiful display of color which welcomed a beautiful dark night.

The football team ran out onto the field, George never took the time to get to know anyone in the other grades but he recognized the other seniors.

George called a cheer and chanted, “Here we go foxes, here we go!” along with the rest of his team. The crowd cheered excitedly, ready to support their team. The game started, the crowd was apparently excited for the start of the football season and the team was ready, they have been practicing and it obviously payed off.

The game was almost over, and Westview had 34 points while their opponent Newbrook had 36 points. There were 30 seconds left and Westview needed one touchdown to win. The crowd was watching closely waiting for the next play. The ball was caught and somebody began running to the end zone while the crowd yelled to keep going. The runner made it into the end zone scoring the last touch down and winning the game! The stands and field were filled with triumphant hollers and excited shouts.

As everyone was leaving the football field, the football team ran out in a merged group and George heard a voice, Clays voice, shout—

“Party at my place tonight let’s celebrate!” The crowd shouted with delight. As George was walking to his car Becca came up from behind him, startling George in the process.

“Are you going to the party?” she asked, “I know it’s not your thing but it’s your senior year, you have to come, please?” Becca pleaded. George didn’t normally go to many parties, he didn’t like the noise or the smell of alcohol or the crowds or anything about them really. For some unknown reason he actually wanted to go this time.

‘Maybe it will be fun...’ he thought.

“You know what, I will go!”


	2. Doctor pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start this chapter off by saying I will be changing Technoblades name to Dante. I did not realize he did not like his real name being used so I apologize for that. Also I will be respecting every creators boundaries in this fic. And although i'm  
> using most of the content creators real names that is just to make this more realistic and this fic is about their characters and personas. Tanks for reading enjoy the chapter!

' ,- George-, '

George walked into the house already buzzing with loud music and obnoxious voices. people were dancing in the living room and shouting in delight. George was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue T-shirt. The house smelled of alcohol, George never liked alcohol or the scent. He looked at the stairs seeing Clay walking down them. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and his orange letterman jacket. Everyone in the dancing crowd started cheering for him.

'He must've been the one to score that last touchdown' George thought. He decided to go into the kitchen to try and get away from the noise of which to no avail. He saw Niki leaning against the counter with a cup in hand and decided to go talk to her. 

"Hey Niki I didn't think you would come!" George said,

"Well Caroline is swamped with homework so I have to keep the girls in check." she said tiredly "Trust me I didn't want to come but I can't let Becca and Kaeden fall asleep in someone's front lawn again." George chuckled reminiscing on the old story from junior year. "Here take a drink you need to relax a little" Niki said kindly. 

"No i'm fi-" George began to say before Niki shoved the drink into his hand. 

"Take it Braylon and Brycen are walking over!" George tried not to giggle at how their names sounded together before turning around to look at them. 

"Nice cheering today Georgie." George scowled at the childish nickname, "You looked so cut out there dancing with your little girlfriends!" Brycen said condescendingly. 

"It's not funny stop it!" Niki said raising her voice George took a nervous sip of whatever was in the cup Niki gave him grimacing at the taste "no one thinks it's cool when you make fun of him!" She said, Niki rarely got mad like this but always made sure to defend George. 

"Hey well at least i'm not a little fa-" Braylon said but was cut of by another voice.

"I wouldn't continue that sentence if i were you." A tall boy with dirty blonde hair and beautiful green eyes said. 'It was Clay' George thought "Now would you leave George and Niki alone and get your asses out of my damn house." George felt relieved but confused, why was Clay defending him? 

"Come on dude no need to be so dramatic!" Braylon said said nervously,

"Well this is serious I know what you were planing to say now I wouldn't be that mad if you told me you were gay. Is that it? do you have a little crush on George?" George laughed that the suggestion and so did Niki. 

"No man you know i'm not like that coke one dude no need to get so pissy!" Braylon sputters out getting overt defensive. 

"Let me make this clear" Clay said getting more serious. he leaned down getting very close to Braylon's face "Get, out, of, my, house" he spat then stood back to allow the boys a way out of the kitchen. 

"Fine man we'll leave" Brycen said followed by the two leaving. 

"Thank you Clay" George said still shocked at the situation. 

"It's fine dude I wasn't going to let them talk to you like that." Clay reassured "By the way you guys did really great cheering tonight I don't know much about it but y'all did good." He said laughing at himself. 

"Are you kidding! you literally won the game for us if anyone did well it was you!" George said praising. 

"I'm going to go check on the girls." niki said 

"Alright see ya" George responded giving her a small wave. 

"I get too much credit but thanks dude" Clay said, "by the way I never see you at parties and things like this why don't you ever come out?" he said,

"I don't really like the noise and all the people and I don't like alcohol either." George said he was being more honest then normal. 

"Well what's that in your hand?" He asked 

"Oh niki shoved this into my hand when Brycen and Braylon come over here i could barely get a sip down" George explained

"Oh! let me get you a soda then what kind do you want." Clay said already reaching to open the fridge.

"oh no you don't have to" George said not wanting to trouble him.

"what kind of host would I be if I let a guest of mine not have something to drink?" he said while grabbing a doctor pepper and passing it to George with a wink. "Is this fine?" he said with a grin. 

"uh yeah thanks" George said. A few long minutes passed of the two boys sitting in silence awkwardly not knowing what to talk about. George didn't know what Clay liked they rarely spoke. 

"Do you wanna go dance?" clay asked breaking the silence abruptly. 

"What?" George said, 'what did he mean by dance like with him or just in general am I reading into this too much?' George thought 

"Oh no not like that" Clay chuckled "c'mon it'l be fun"

"haha ok then" George laughed setting down his Doctor Pepper. Clay grabbed George by the wrist and pulled him into the living room where everyone was dancing. 

"like this!" Clay shouted putting his hand alone George's arms and moving them to the beat of the music. 

"This is fun!" George shouted over the music. 

"This is why you should come to parties more often!" Clay shouted back. 

"I will!" George yelled Clay let go of his arms and they jumped and danced freely. The boys danced and shouted the lyrics to the music hysterically. 'this is why people come to these things.' George thought 'to have fun and be happy not to just look cool and drink beer.' Suddenly someone bumped in to the boys. 

"Sam, what's up man! Clay yelled 

"Hey Clay who is this?" Sam slurred back George could tell he has been drinking. Sam was a bright blonde with piecing blue eyes. 

"This is George you know the Cheer captain." Clay responded 

"Oh that's right!" Sam said now remembering his face "Nice to see you here George." Sam then turned his attention to Clay, "Mind if I steal him away from ya for a minute?" Sam asked. 

"Go ahead man I don't care" Sam then placed his hand on George's back pushing him to the edge of the crowd. 

"What is it?" George interrogated 

"Well I haven't seen you at a party in forever i'm glad your getting out." sam said with a smile 

"yeah I guess your right" Sam lightly grazed George's hand.

"I'm really drunk!" Said giving George a crooked smile.

"Are you alright?" George asked only slightly worried

"No!" Sam laughed before practically falling onto George. He then tried to push the blonde to a normal standing position. 

"What did you want from me?" George scowled getting annoyed at Sam. Sam the pushed his face into George's shocking him at his boldness. George began shoving Sam off of him trying to get out of the sloppy kiss. 

"What the fuck!" George shouted "why did you do that?" 

"come on George it's a party." 

"No that not cool i'm getting out of here." George yelled before storming out of the house. The cool air hit is face helping him relax, he always loved the cold. After making it to the sidewalk he hear a voice call out to him. 

"George!" Clay shouted "where are you going?" Clay jogged through the front yard to him. 

"Ask Sam." George said simply 

"What did he do?"

"He tried to kiss me that's what he did!" George yelled in anger "No he did kiss me!"

"Oh my god." 

"What?"

"I'm so sorry dude he's like that when he's drunk I'll talk to him about it when he's sober." Clay said apologetically 

"I'm still not coming back I have to go home anyways. " George stated 

"Really you won't stay?"

"Sorry no I can't." 

"Well at least let me walk you home." Clay smiled 

"Ok sure!"


End file.
